The Power of Romance
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: With the help of Hermione, Ginny proves a point to Ron.


**The Power of Romance **

Summary: "What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "I meant that she's pretty that's all."

"Harry James Potter, I sincerely hope that by pretty you mean horrid, rude, obnoxious, and FRENCH?" A Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione one-shot. Slightly OOC.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, looking up into the emerald eyes, she couldn't get enough of. She tried to shake the feeling his eyes gave her, remembering that she was slightly mad at Harry.

"I meant…" Harry gulped, "That she's pretty, that's all." He spluttered.

"Harry James Potter, I sincerely hope that by pretty you mean, horrid, rude, obnoxious, and FRENCH?" she half-screeched.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure how to answer that."

"Just agree with her, apologize, and give her jewelry or something, mate" Ron whispered to Harry.

"And don't just agree with me and beg for forgiveness," Ginny said.

"Wow," Ron muttered, "That was weird, I think she's psychic," Ron muttered, he was sure Ginny hadn't heard what he told Harry.

"Yeah, I doubt it Ron," Harry told him.

"Uh…Gin, I just meant that she's pretty as in not hideous, slightly above average, Fleur is pretty, that's all…" Harry tried to hold her hand to calm her, but she glared at him and he added, "But not anywhere near as beautiful as you, Love."

"Nice suck up Harry," Hermione mumbled, she didn't like Fleur either, to say the least.

"What's the big deal? Fleur came down for breakfast and I just said she looked very pretty today. That. Is. All. Okay?"

"Harry, not you too, I mean Ron already fancies her enough for the both of you!" Hermione gave Ron and Harry scolding stares.

"I don't _fancy _her!" Ron and Harry shouted simultaneously.

"Sure you don't," Hermoine and Ginny said in unison, then they both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.

"Oi, everyone please stop talking at the same time!" Ron said, annoyed.

"You still said it," Ginny mumbled glancing at Harry.

"Look," Harry said stepping closer to Ginny, "I only like you, I only love you, I only NEED you._ You _are the fire in my heart. You are more beautiful than I ever imagined anyone or anything COULD be, and I'm very sorry if I upset you by saying that Fleur was pretty, but I was just commenting, it doesn't matter to me if she's pretty, I was only noticing, and she honestly can't even compare to you in my mind, in my heart, you have to understand that I only see you in my heart," he smiled, "Okay Firecracker?" surprisingly Harry using her brother's nickname for her didn't creep her out, she looked at him with her mouth falling open, and her eyes wide with love, it seemed to her that him being so romantic made him look even hotter to her, she couldn't help it, she grinned ear to ear and jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight she could.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I completely overreacted. I just got so jealous that you thought she was pretty, and I can not stand her, she drives me mad, Harry, and I almost puked thinking of you with that rude, French brat," she shuddered.

Harry shook his head, "I don't even understand why you could believe I would ever leave you," Harry said, like Ginny was being silly.

"Thanks, Harry." She mumbled and started kissing him.

Ron almost gagged- he wasn't quite used to seeing his best friend with his baby sister yet, it sort of threw him back. Hermione looked a little disgusted that Harry could get Ginny to forgive him so suddenly just by being romantic and worse _Ginny_ was apologizing to him! Hermione thought that it should be the other way around, or at least the feminist inside her thought that, "Ginny, don't let him off like that," Ginny ignored her and made out with Harry for a few more seconds before pulling back and looking at her, "Come on, Hermione you know that you would do the same thing," Ginny told him.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I mean, if Ron upset you, then he could do the same to you," Ginny told her, which made Hermione quite mad.

"That is absurd! I have too much will power to just melt in my boyfriend's arms and totally forgive him just because he was being sweet and romantic," she scoffed.

"Yeah, uh huh," Harry snorted, and Ron smirked smugly at the conversation.

"Come on guys, I know I wouldn't do that."

Ginny got an idea, "Hmm, really? Prove it," she smiled evilly.

"I've got a feeling this is going to be…amusing," Harry mused.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny laughed.

"What are you guys getting at?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm saying that we test your 'will power', here and now," Ginny grinned.

Harry smiled and motioned for Ron to come over to him, "Ron."

Ron walked over to Harry smiling like the rest of them, at the chance to embarrass his Mione, and make her swoon, "Yeah Harry?"

Harry whispered so only Ron could hear him, "Why don't you test Mione's theory, and well make her mad, then make her forgive you, if you know what I mean?"

"I think I can do that," he smirked and walked back in front of Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," He started, "You know, I was thinking that Fleur _did _look especially good today, I see why Bill's marrying her, golden hair, soft skin, glittering eyes," he said in a tone of a little boy with a huge crush-he was faking; he had gotten over his crush on Fleur a few months ago, when he realized he loved Hermione.

Hermione's face contorted with rage and jealously, "Ron! How could you say you…like her like that? How could you think of her that way? I thought, I had thought…" she trailed off. (a/n- I just realized that makes Hermione sound really stupid-they just TOLD her the plan and I wrote her to believe it anyway…)

"I don't know Hermione, I could just fall in her eyes," he said in a dreamy tone, Harry and Ginny realized from the way he was looking at Hermione that he was talking about her and not Fleur, so they snickered quietly, but Hermione didn't realize that.

"Ron!" she squealed and tried to slap him hard in the chest, because she couldn't reach his face.

"Ouch! Mione," he whined, "I'm not invincible, don't hit so hard," he said in a tone that made steam come from her ears.

"Ronald, I think I used the proper force for what you were saying, I am your girlfriend, you can't honestly think I'll let you talk about another girl like that!"

He giggled, "Come on Mione, you know I don't think of her THAT way, Babe," he walked close to her and pulled her to him, holding her waist.

She huffed, "Get off of me," she said quietly.

He gently rubbed the jeans covering her hips, and looked deep in her eyes, "I love you Mione, please forgive me, I was kidding," he said softly.

She lost a lot of her conviction as she said, "No, uh…Ronald that was not funny," she pouted, and he put his finger over her lips to shush her, "Please," he gave her the best Weasly-puppy dog eyes he could manage and stared at her.

"I-I…no, I," she stuttered.

He leaned in to kiss her slowly and she started to mumble a 'no' of protest, but she kicked herself mentally for trying to stop him, and she closed her eyes, and pulled his mouth to hers before he could get all the way down to her. She moved her mouth with his, and was severely messing up his already messy red hair, by knotting her hands in it. She pulled away a few minutes later and blushed redder than his hair.

"Well, I think that shows the extent of my lady skills," Ron smiled cockily, with his best charming little boy smile.

"I told you!" Ginny said to Hermione.

"That is so unfair, guys, and NOT funny at all, Ron-Ron cheated and I didn't even know I was being tested."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That was the point."

Hermione huffed and pouted, "Well…well…I...," she couldn't think of anything to say she just turned her head away from everyone.

"Oh, stop fussing Hermione, we're only joking, besides you're not the only one who fell for it. I forgave Harry too," Ginny tried to comfort Hermione.

Harry looked please with himself, "So I'm good at _romancing_?" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Ginny turned back to him, "Yes, you are Harry," she kissed him, "But… you're not the only one," she got a weird look in her eye and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, Mione, I think the boys are getting a little too full of themselves. Sorry that I had to prove you wrong, but uh would you like to show the boys that we can be good at it too, what do you say?" she whispered.

"You got it," Hermione answered, eager to get revenge.

Hermione and Ginny strutted back over to their boyfriend's, sassily.

"What are you girls up to?" Ron asked.

"Oh…I don't know," Hermione answered, flipping her hair in an act of fake nonchalance.

"Nothing really," Ginny smiled wide up at Harry.

The boys looked suspicious, "I don't know if I like the look in their eyes, Ron."

"Me neither, man, me neither."

Ginny reached up on her tip toes and kissed Harry slowly, Harry didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't object as Ginny kissed him more, he pulled her to him more and kissed back, feeling the fire that he theorized was coming from her FIERY hair. Hermione had done the same to Ron, and Ron reacted very similarly, except he forgot his suspicions when she kissed him, Harry hadn't.

The girls pulled back to look at the guys smirking. Ron panted, breathing, and looked dazed to put it mildly. Harry was wide-eyed, and smiling goofily like a giddy little boy.

"So? Not that I didn't enjoy that, but why did you do it?" Harry asked, then he elbowed Ron to make him pay attention; Ron exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding with a 'humph' and a good-natured mutter of 'stupid Harry'

"Well," Hermione started, "Ginny told you that you guys aren't the only ones that can…_charm_."

"Yeah, but how does snogging us a lot prove that?"

"I don't know if that proves it, but THIS… certainly will, Hermione, will you, please?" Ginny said.

"Of course, Gin, I would be delighted…Ron?"

He shook his head a bit to clear it, "Yes Mione?"

"Ron, could you go into the kitchen and make me some…spaghetti for lunch, oh and a glass of grape juice please?"

Ron smiled, "Of course! I'd be glad to, anything else?"

"Um…no thank you, not now, but I might want something else later so don't go anywhere."

Harry looked amazed and slightly disturbed, "How did you get him to do that? He HATES to cook, and he hates to follow orders."

The girls laughed out loud, "Harry…I told you, it works both ways, girls can romance guys just like you can make girls swoon, duh." Ginny explained.

Harry watched with his mouth open as Ron put on an apron and started to prepare the noodles in the kitchen, "Bloody he**" Harry mumbled quietly.

The girls only laughed.


End file.
